


An Exploration of Being

by Blazesurrender



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazesurrender/pseuds/Blazesurrender
Summary: If General Secura has discovered his feelings, Bacara knows he's in trouble.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/Aayla Secura
Kudos: 4





	An Exploration of Being

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a Soulmate AU, but I haven't yet decided what brand of Soulmate AU to make this, so here's what I have for now.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Bacara maintains a rigid attention, only relaxing slightly into a tightly controlled parade rest when the Twi'lek General gestures for him to be at ease. If she's discovered his inappropriate regard for her- and decided to bring judgement upon him- he'll find out soon enough.

Finally, Aayla offers a hand to him, which he takes without thinking. She smiles. "Please, Commander. This isn't official business. This... discussion will be easier for both of us if you loosen your hold on your control." After a brief pause, she adds mischievously, "Don't call me 'Sir'. Sir."

Bacara narrows his eyes slightly and his fingers instinctively twitch against hers. He misses her warmth when she drops his hand. She takes another step, closing the distance between them that much more, and waits.

Unable to handle the prolonged tension without letting his mind wander, the Commander asks, "What should I address you as, if this isn't official business, Sir?"

"Aayla is fine; it is my name after all. May I address you by yours as well, Commander?" The teasing lilt in her voice is almost hidden, but the affectionate amusement in her eyes is plain to see. He drinks in the sight of her enjoying his company, before he replies.

"Of course, Sir. Aayla." He corrects himself, heat rising in his face slightly at the slipup when she'd explicitly given him an order-

"Stop thinking so hard," she gently murmurs, closing the distance further and bringing a soft hand up to hover over his cheek, "there's no punishment to be found here." Amusement dances in her eyes again, "Unless that's what you need, Bacara."

He flinches under his skin at the not-threat and her amusement evaporates. This time when she withdraws her hand, he catches her wrist. Barly daring to breathe, he lifts it back to his face and lets her fingertips brush his stubble. Bacara can't help turning his face into the touch, incidentally brushing his lips down to the inside of her wrist.

"It seems," She murmurs, suddenly closer- _'when did she get so close,'_ he wonders, heart rabbiting in his chest at her proximity- she continues aloud, interrupting his thoughts before he can embarrass himself further, "that we both have a lot of exploration to do, to learn each other. Is that something you want to do, Bacara?"


End file.
